User talk:Leon35
Hi, welcome to Zoids Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Hollow ichigo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hollow ichigo (Talk) 16:47, 21 July 2009 IT was good I loved the Stuuf on your page from your little bro, and also soon to be zoids wikia member! See you soon sry bro u 2 young to be a member, maybe when u turn 11... but thanks love u! HELLO! HELLO! ... well thats all i really have to say... so um... post comments... ya... go me...--Leon35 23:16, 30 August 2009 (UTC) help Hey leon i keep making links but they say "Page Dosnt Exsist" Silverblade1 sep 10 09 6:45 SEE!! dude you doing it wrong. to make a link 2 ur user page after writing a message on a talk page, hit the signature button on your editing bar. it is the 4th botton from the right. when u hit it, it will show up as 2 dashes and3 squigles. do not touch that. after u hit save page, the real article will have ur name, and time u signed the writing.--Leon35 22:54, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ok i see. thanks Silverblade1 23:01, September 10, 2009 (UTC) lol--Leon35 23:03, September 10, 2009 (UTC) do i get a vote....whats it about Silverblade1 23:31, September 10, 2009 how did i do that? nope u not on the featured users list. sry. and i have no idea how u did that...--Leon35 23:38, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Givin im new that far but lets try that once more Silverblade1 00:00, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Leon should we start a metel zi page just to show wich zoids have the weapon(i think i posted this somewere else...) wen i watched genesis i wanted to know, so maybe other ppl do? Silverblade1 22:23, September 12, 2009 (UTC) not necesary. the zoids weapon is described in its own article and metal zi itself is briefly described in the Genesis main article.--Leon35 19:23, September 13, 2009 (UTC) k Silverblade1 19:55, September 13, 2009 (UTC) behave please behave. or i ban you for a month or more. :) --big zoid, Big Zoid, BIG ZOID!!! 23:46, September 14, 2009 (UTC) wat do u mean "behave"? all i did was ban a boy from his popcorn (which i really cant due anyway)speaking of which, silverblade, i hear by "un-ban" u from popcorn! =) but seriosly ichigo, wat is this? on ur talk page i leave u a message saying we should talk and discuss things more and have a little fun. now u r threatining 2 ban me? i dont understand. outa all the people on this wiki, u and Azimuth are my favorite peeps to chat with. now u wanna ban me? i dont understand. i have been nice 2 u especialy. i leave u messages on talk pages saying "thank you" and "please" so tell me... wat could i possibly be doing wrong?--Leon35 20:53, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :1st, don't post anything on my page that doesn't require my attention. 2nd, use YOUR talk pages for small talk. 3rd, read the heading on my page. every message posted on my talk page sends me alerts only to find out that its from you two guys talking crap... so grow up. i don't care what you guys talk about as long as it's in your pages. i can't be around all the time. i, unlike you, am working already and have other responsibilities. go out, have some sunlight. stop surfing for awhile. visit other sites. join a forum. --big zoid, Big Zoid, BIG ZOID!!! 05:07, September 16, 2009 (UTC)